One Angry Fuchsbau
|season = 2 |number = 17 |image = Grimm.jpg |airdate = April 5, 2013 |writer = Richard Hatem |director = Terrence O'Hara |guests = Danny Bruno as Bud Wurstner James Frain as Eric Renard Lisa Vidal as Lauren Castro Brian T. Finney as Barry Kellogg Bertila Damas as Pilar |co-stars = Tabor Helton as Businessman Others co-stars |objects = Siegbarste Gift |literary = |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on April 5, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis The show begins with a man and woman arguing, because she did not wear the black dress he told her to wear. In his anger, he woges into a Lowen. She looks afraid and woges into a Mauzhertz. He pushes her off the balcony to her death. Nick and Monroe discuss taking Juliette to the trailer. Nick wants Monroe to take her, as "they can't both be crazy." A lawyer (Barry Kellogg) is talking to a jury, explaining that his client Donald (the Lowen from the opening scene) is a loving Husband who had been trying for a long time to get his wife Kathryn to deal with her psychiatric problems before her demons drove her to suicide. He releases some sort of golden dust which seems to make the jurors all believe his account. Rosalee is a member of this jury. Monroe calls Juliette and says that he has decided to show her the trailer. When she asks when, he says that he was thinking "right now." He is already waiting on her porch. She gets emotional, but agrees to come. Juliette and Monroe get out of a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. She says that she totally remembers being there, but does not remember Nick being with her. She is still sure she wants to go in, and they do so. She asks if he knew Aunt Marie. He says he met her once, in the hospital after she was shot. She remembers hearing the shot and seeing something odd around that time. She notices the books, and comments on the weird drawings. She is surprised to see all of the medieval weapons. She asks about the Siegbarste Gift, of which Monroe feigns ignorance and says maybe it is a gift for someone. She seems to assume it is perfume until she smells it, and Monroe has to get to put away the poison. He still insists that all these thins are just family heirlooms and warns against reading too much in to them. He clearly does not want to explain Wesen and Grimms to her right now. Juliette sees a transparent version of Nick. As her memory is coming back, she starts to freak out and leaves the trailer. She says she saw Nick everywhere, more than one, talking at the same time so she could not understand what he was saying. She says she wants to go home. Monroe comes home to Rosalie, who is lying on her bed. She says she does not want to go out. She started not to feel well halfway through jury duty. She started feeling one way but then ended up feeling very different. She thought she was getting sick while there, but started feeling better when she left and now just has a headache. Monroe walks in on Nick, who is eating takeout and reading from his laptop. He believes he just got an email from his mother, but most of its contents are in code. Monroe tells him about taking Juliette to the trailer and her confusion about the multiple Nicks. Juliette is in bed, remembering or dreaming about Nick and in particular about her encounter with Pilar. Back in the courtroom, the maid testifies that she saw Mr. Nedaria grab his Mrs. Nedraria and push to her death. In cross examination, the defense lawyer reminds her of his client's testimony that he was trying to help his hysterical and suicidal wife. He releases more gold dust, and then she agrees that she thinks he probably was trying to help her. The prosecutor raises an objection that he is leading the witness. The judge lets it stands, and calls for a recess until after lunch. Monroe comes to the courtroom. He follows the defense lawyer int the bathroom, and sees a toad. We see that within the stall Kellogg is eating such a toad, and then woges into a Ziegevolk. Renard talks to Nick and Hank about someone who is working for the Verrat, and very briefly explains the organization. Monroe calls Nick and says that she could get down to the courtroom fast, because there is rampant jury tampering going on. He tells him he thinks that the famous lawyer Berry Kellogg is a Ziegevolk because of the toad. Sergent Wu is called to the stand to testify. He says that the defendant showed no remorse about is wife's death. Kellogg uses his powers to lead the witness again. Wu now recalls the defendant crying and distraught. Nick, Hank, and Monroe wait for Rosalee to come home and explain what they think is going on. They ask if they can make some sort of antidote nasal spray to protect Rosalee. Pilar comes to visit Juliette. They speak in Spanish. She says she was expecting her call. Juliette says her memories are coming back and she is not sure what is real. The others are studying to find their antidote. Rosalee discovers that the Ziegevolk have a special gland, and that there is a way to neutralize its ability to make the pheromone. They need some of his sweat for it to work. Kellog picks up a woman at a bar. She says she doesn't know if they should be doing this but he uses his ability to convince her to come home. Monroe comes to him and woges to scare him. He runs to the Eisbiber Bud to save him. He escapes in Bud's truck. Bud notes that he is sweating and gives him his a handkerchief to wipe himself. He then insists on getting it back. Kellogg tries to take it and offers to buy better replacements, but he insists it was a present from his wife. He brings the handkerchief to Rosalee for her to make the potion Hank and Nick go to the lawyer to get him to describe the attack, in order to distract him. Rosalee gives Monroe a potion and says that Kellogg must take all of it. Monroe opens his briefcase to inject a toad, but finds two of them and does not know which to inject. Kellogg insists that they leave. Monroe tells them about the two toads, and says he just had to pick one. Kellogg gives an impassioned closing argument. Adalind Schade meets with Eric Renard and says that she has not been able to get the key from his brother yet; Sean Renard told her he cannot get it within the given time frame, even though he knows what his brother threatened to do if he did not. Eric says he'll have to pay his brother a visit. He then notices something different about Adalind. She says the glow is just because she is with him. Monroe waits nervously outside of the court, asking how long the jury will take. Hank says that it usually takes a long time if they decide guilty, but not very long if they decide innocent. Almost immediately it is announced that the jury has reached a verdict. Monroe declares that he picked the wrong toad. Rosalee, who is the jury's foreman, announces that they found the defendant guilty. The defendant gets angry at his lawyer, who had promised victory. In the back room of Spice Shop, the team pops open a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Kellogg enters the shop and says he needs help, because he is loosing his powers and doesn't know why. When Rosalee comes out, he recognizes her from the jury. He guesses that she poisoned him, and so attacks her. Monroe woges to defend her, and Kellogg recognizes him as his attacker. He then recognizes Nick and Hank, and Bud as the one who got his sweat. Nick arrests him for assaulting Rosalee, and tells him that no jury would believe hi tale. In jail Kellogg asks for a lawyer, and is told that lawyers aren't worth a damn in there. His cellmate is his former client, Donald Nedaria, who woges into a Lowen. Juliette sees various visions/memories of Nick, including him asking for shaving cream and playing the guitar for her. The visions then multiply until there are too many for her to understand and she is clearly overwhelmed. Press Release While on jury duty, Rosalee tasks Nick, Hank, and Monroe to help stop a defense attorney from using his particular "Wesen wiles" to overturn what should be an open-and-shut murder case. Back at the precinct, Captain Renard brings Nick and Hank in on his own recent dealings with the Verrat, to keep them on their toes. Meanwhile, a return to the trailer brings a flurry of memories of Nick rushing back to Juliette. Images Promo images 217-promo.jpg 217-promo2.jpg 217-promo3.jpg 217-promo4.jpg 217-promo5.jpg 217-promo6.jpg 217-promo7.jpg 217-promo8.jpg 217-promo9.jpg Videos Select scenes Actor Interviews Promo video Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Hexenbiest (former) *Eisbiber *Ziegevolk *Löwen *Mauzhertz Production Notes This is the second episode to have a TV-PG rating, the first was La Llorona. All of the other episodes thus far have been rated TV-14. Continuity Trivia